2008
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2008. 2008 February 14th * Simon Williams' latest movie, Oh, Rebecca, is released. March 1st * Nick Fury, in disguise, finds Bruce Banner in a bar and tries to find out what Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. He tells Agents Johnson and Peterson to gain Banner's trust and see how he reacts to certain things, so the agents pretend they were dating and Johnson cheated on Peterson with him. Banner gets confused when Johnson pulls him toward her, and Peterson threatens him. The stress of the situation causes Banner to turn into Hulk and go on a rampage. 3rd * Nick Fury calls a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and tells them Hulk is only a secondary matter. May 6th * Eva Belyakov, a member of the Inhuman community in Afterlife, goes rogue after Jiaying refuses to allow Belyakov's unstable daughter, Katya, to go through Terrigenesis. * She takes with her an assortment of stolen Terrigen Crystals, which she uses to transform Katya without the proper mental conditioning. Katya develops sensory manipulating powers and a hunger for pain. The mother-daughter duo travel to Bahrain, where they create chaos by using Katya's powers to sap the emotional energies from local civilians. 15th * Rescue in Bahrain: ** S.H.I.E.L.D. takes notice of Eva Belyakov's activities and tracks her down to Manama, Bahrain. A team led by Phil Coulson and Melinda May is dispatched to analyse Belyakov for the Index; they are unaware of Katya's involvement or powers. ** Eva and Katya assume control of a group of gangsters and hold the entire S.H.I.E.L.D., minus Coulson and May, hostage within a warehouse. May ventures into the warehouse alone and crosses off the controlled gangsters and Eva. Katya reveals herself to May and nearly uses her powers to kill the subjugated S.H.I.E.L.D. team, forcing May to shoot her dead. For her role in saving them, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team gives May the nickname "The Cavalry", a moniker she grows to despise. * Jiaying and Gordon travel to Manama with the intention of dealing with Eva and Katya themselves, but find that S.H.I.E.L.D. has already killed them. 16th * May returns to the United States, traumatized by the ordeal in Manama. She shuts herself off from everyone, including her husband Andrew Garner. Over time, their marriage falls apart. With approval from Maria Hill, May switches from field duty to a simple desk job. June 22nd * Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Basra, Iraq. August 8th * Grant Ward starts serving in the South Ossetia war, making several contacts in the area 20th * Adrian Toomes' Crew is formed as they start salvaging items to sell from wreckages. As more and more superheroes would begin to arise in the following 8 years, none interfered with their business, even as they turned to the illegal black market in 2012, until Spider-Man finally intervened in 2016. 22nd * Edison Po disappears off the grid. October 31st * Haxan 2 is released in the United States of America. November 4th * Barack Obama is elected President of the United States. 28th * Toxic Janitor 2 is released in the United States of America. December 19th * Happy Hogan acquires an engagement ring for Tony Stark to propose with in the future, to whomever he should marry, and holds onto it for the next 8 years.